


Gold's maid cafe.

by SpookyYoinkerz



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Clones, Crack Treated Seriously, Drugs, First Dates, Maids, Multi, btw dedicated to gold ur hot btw, gold's dreams suck, i mean gold is like most liekly high in this fic so, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyYoinkerz/pseuds/SpookyYoinkerz
Summary: crack fic. blame gold.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/D0nutOwO, Edd "Double D"/Spooky_Sp3ck, GoldenPuppyLT1/Spooky_Sp3ck (onesided), The rats - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Gold's maid cafe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenRat321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRat321/gifts).



> BLAME GOLDENPUPPY.
> 
> CHARACTER TAGS ARE OUR ROBLOX ACCOUNTS.
> 
> I HATE THIS.

Spooky rubbed their bald and cute head as they walked into the  beautiful and hot maid café .

"  am so nervous....  im gunna go see a hot babe! " said Spooky. Spooky spotted Edd, their date for the night. " Omg...  hes so hot!! " 

Edd glanced at Spooky and smiled. 

" Salutations, er ...  Spookelynathanus , was it? Quite a name! " Edd said.

" y-y-y-y- yeah,, call me SPOOKY!! " Spooky stuttered. Spooky walked over and took a FAT SEAT next to Edd. Edd was wearing a beautiful and stunning suit  with a beautiful tie. On his head sat a black and white striped hat. Spooky stared at him and practically drooled.

The waiter walked up to their table.

“ hey hey hey my gay  gay gays, what do you  wanna eat ?  “ said the familiar rat.

Spooky gasped! Fr??? It was...   
  
“ Gold!! My best bro, my swaggest chum!! This is YOUR maid café? “ asked Spooky.

Gold smiled down at Spooky. Gold was very tall and had gorgeous green hair that looked like grass.  “ Yes boo, this IS my maid café. It attracts  all of the babes. “ Gold spoke.

Spooky’s yellow skin turned red . Gold was very hot, and very tall. And very buff. Spooky was slightly scared of Gold, but that was ok because she was incredibly hot and attractive, and dangerous. Gold always had a gun on her.

Edd cleared his throat.

“ So  whatchu wanna eat boo? We have undisclosed meat. That’s  all of our food. Now onto drinks! We have tea, various pops . Would you like to try our  _ special yellow drink? _ “ Gold stared into  Spooky’s blue eyes before leaning into  Spooky’s ear and whispering,,, 

“ It’s pee and koolaid mixed. “

Gold stood back  staight up and smirked.

“ AWOOGA AWOOGA !!  “ Spooky smiled,  “ I WOULD LIKE THE SPECIAL YELLOW DRINK!! AND SOME UNDISCLOSED MEAT!!  “ Spooky yelled.

Edd stared at Spooky.

Spooky stared back.

“ Um , I suppose I would, uh. Like some tea, please.  “ Edd muttered to Gold.

Gold smiled and scurried away.

“ So, Eddward – tell me about thyself, buddy. “ Said Spooky.

“ Well, I- “ 

Suddenly, Edd was  interupted . 

“ GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR EDD!!!  WHAT IS THIS? ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH MY BEST-RAT?!?!?  “ Screamed Donut.

“ Oh hey bronut!! Hows it hanging? “ Spooky asked Donut.

Donut seemingly snapped out of her intense rage and turned to Spooky, smiling.  “ I’m doing epic, Sp3ck!!  “ She chirped.

_From the kitchen, Gold was wheezing._

_“ SHE PULLED A GOLD!! SHE PULLED A GOLD!! AHAHAHAHAH!! “ Gold practically shrieked._

_One of Gold’s clones, “ Satan Gold “ glanced at Gold before looking back at the burning flame in the kitchen._

_Dlog, another gold clone, cooked the undisclosed meat over the burning flame._

Edd stared at Donut.  “ W -wait, Donut? Oh dear, this is NOT what it looks like!  “ He sputtered out, eyes wide.

Donut picked Edd up and threw him out the window.

“ DIE YOU STUPID UGLY RAT  CHEATER !!! I HATE YOU, DIE IN A HOLE!!  “ Screamed Donut.

Donut  immediately took his spot  at the table .

“ Woah sick.  “ Spooky said.

“ So how are you today, sock?  Having a good time? What did you order,  you willing to share?  “ Donut asked.

“ 1 . I’m doing  great nut! 2. Yes. My time is wonderful,  uh.. 3\. MEAT AND DRINK, and DUH IM GUNNA SHARE WITH  YOU BRO  BRO SIWA !! ” Spooky excitingly yelled at Donut.

Gold walked out of the kitchen with the food, her face displaying shock.

“ N -nice. That. That was sick.  “ She said as she set the delicious meal onto the table.

Gold took a seat at the epic table and  vored Spooky’s meat.

“ MY UNDISCLOSED MEAT!! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!!! ” Spooky sobbed.

Donut growled at Gold.  “ WHY . WHY WOULD YOU FREAKING EAT  THAT. “ 

Spooky and Donut then made eye contact the n stared at the special yellow drink.

Spooky lunged for the drink and stole it before Donut could react,

“ Don’t worry  Nutthew !! I won’t drink it all!!  “ Said Spooky, who proceeded to chug the entire thing.

Donut stared into  Spooky’s eyes soullessly. 

“ So  Bronut , “ Spooky said, setting the glass down.

“ What was up with you and Eddie poo there? “ 

“ Oh yeah, me and Edd were dating. Why? Because Gold said so. That’s why.  “ Donut spat.

“ Wow . I totally empathize with you, Donut.  “ Spooky frowned.  “ My wife cheated on me with multiple people when we were married. I caught her once. I’m pretty sure she cheated  with my parents. “ 

“ She cheated with me too. On a different person, though. “ Gold stated.

Spooky stared soullessly into Gold’s also soulless eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gold, Donut and Spooky sat at Edd’s funeral. The seats were filled with other kids, all crying.

“ Wow, Donut. Why’d you have to go and kill Edd? Look at all these sad faces, Donut. So many sad kids. “ said Spooky.

Donut’s head snapped to Spooky,  “ I did what I had to. “ Said Donut.

Gold smiled, “ I would have killed him too. “

“ Gold , you’re bloodthirsty, you’d kill anyone. Even me . I’m scared of you.  “ said Spooky.

Gold simply grinned.

Suddenly, Sam and Lee burst into the funeral, totally crashing it like the cool kids they were.

“ DONUT, WE SHOULD KISS!! LET’S KISS, I SEE YOU ARE HEARTBROKEN. LET’S KISS, BECAUSE GOLD DEMANDS IT!! “ Screamed Sam.

“ What? No, I don’t li- “ Donut started.

Lee grabbed Sam and threw him at Donut. They kissed.  Fireworks went off. Gold cried.

_Gold woke up screaming._

_“ WOW! That dream was eerie! And weird! Why did I even dream that! “ She exclaimed._

_She looked at her digital clock._

_4:12am_

_“ Huff.. Puff.. Man, Spooky’s gunna find this hilarious. I’ll call that little rat later, tee hee!” Gold said as she pulled her anime print sheets back up._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for ur eyes man if u need therapy ill be willing to pay for it #swag #imhot #feet?yes #ilovefeet


End file.
